The perks of being the Dragonborn's follower
by Nahualmorph
Summary: The dragonborn is a buff and handsome argonian, and Derkeethus is determined to show him his gratitude for saving him from Black water cave.


The perks of being the Dragonborn's follower.

Derkeethus looked over his shoulders at the Dark water crossing settlement. He thought he'd be sadder to leave the place he called home for 5 years and his friends. But the truth was, he was tired of mining everyday, listening to the stories of travelers and adventurers, wanting to see those wondrous sights they spoke of by himself.  
That's what lead him to foolishly explore Dark Water cave on his own.  
The argonian had accidentally locked himself in a cage, and would have starved to death had it not been for the person that saved him.  
The same person who was also an argonian.  
The same person who was also the dragonborn.  
The same person he was following right now as they walked through the cobblestone path away from the mining camp.  
His name was Ashfall. A name that suited the dark gray scales that covered his muscled body his head was adorned with yellow feathers and a set of curved horns. A nice patch of red scales adorned his throat, highlighted by purple war pain, which also adorned his eye shadows, his handsome looks were complemented with three sexy battle scars across his left cheek.  
It was no surprise that Derk jumped at the chance when Ashfall asked him if he wanted to join him on his travels. The fact that he was definitely one sexy, hunky argonian was definitely a plus.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Ashfall when he noticed Derkeethus looking back at the small mining settlement.  
"just saying goodbye." said the green argonian "So, where are we going now?"  
"First, we're making a small stop of Riften. We'll see if we can get us some horses and some armor for you. I think you'll look good in leather."  
Derkeethus chuckled. Ashfall definitely looked good in leather. Then again, his armor was slightly different from the regular leather armor he was used to seeing. He was wearing leather shoulder pads and a collar, leaving his lower chest, stomach and most of his back exposed. He was also wearing a leather belt and codpiece. Other than that, his boots and arm guards were the regular kind, except the entire set was enchanted with heavy protection magic.  
Still, he was a little unsure about going to Riften.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea? Riften isn't exactly known for its honest traders."  
"It will be ok, I'm friend with the argonians running the Inn and the blacksmith there owes me one or two favors. We'll get there in the evening, place the order with the blacksmith, spend the night at the inn, and next morning we'll get our horses and travel to Dragonfalls manor. It's been a while since I visited my husband."  
"Your husband?" asked Derkeethus raising an eyebrow. (great, there goes my chance at some hunky argonian dragonborn sex)  
"His name is Scouts-Many-marshes, he's the one that customized my armor and helped me forge some of my weapons. And his cooking…oh fuck! His cooking!..."  
Derk couldn't help but smile at Ashfall's expression. The slightly taller argonian chuckled and placed a hand on Derk's shoulder.  
"Hey, in case you're wondering, we're married, but we still follow some of Black Marsh's customs. We both welcome other males to bond with us, and sometimes even females. That married argonian couple from Riften…once we had a hot foursome, I fucked the female while the male took my tailhole and she sucked my husband dry…I see you seem to entertain the idea."  
Derkeethus' bulge was more than evident.  
"Who wouldn't with a guy like you?" said Derkeethus smiling and rubbing the bulge in his pants.  
"We can have some fun at the Inn tonight if you're up for it. Wouldn't be wise to fuck in the middle of the road. Plus, I'll enjoy you even more if you're sweaty after a day of walking."  
Derkeethus groaned and had to bite his hand to stop himself from just dropping his pants and jerking off right there at the mental imagery swarming through his head.  
Luckily, a small group of bandits were kind enough to help distract him by offering to separate their heads from their necks. Of course, they didn't stand a chance against Ashfall's dual daedric swords with frost and fire damage enchants.  
Derk proved he could definitely hold his own in a fight, using his pickaxe to both block and counter, taking down two of the five bandits.  
"Not bad" said Ashfall wiping the blood from his blades with one of the bandit's clothes. "I can't wait to see what you can do with an axe."

A few hours later, they finally arrived at Riften. After a small stop with the blacksmith to take Derkeethus' measurements and a request for a custom leather armor, they opened the door to the inn, where Ashfall was warmly greeted by Talen-Jei.  
"It is quite a pleasure to see you again my friend. What brings you to this place?"  
"Still the same, just exploring the land and making sure the dragons keep their end of the deal."  
They moved to the bar, where Talen's wife poured drinks for everyone. Ashfall introduced Derkeethus and Talen-Jei and they continued chatting for a while. Ashfall explained Derk the deal he made with the dragons, since he didn't want to kill them. He defeated Alduin fair and square, but instead of killing him. He took him to Paarthunax and the older dragon made an example of his brother, binding his dark magic and turning him into an ordinary beast…of course, the ritual involved a heavy butt fucking, in which the dragonborn was more than happy to help. After that. They summoned the rest of the dragons and made a deal. They would continue living on this time, as long as they didn't attack anyone. In return, the inhabitants wouldn't get the dragonborn to turn them back into piles of bones. They were pretty reasonable after Ashfall also promised to visit them into their lairs every now and then for some….dragon business.  
"Being the dragon born give you many unusual talents" said Ashfall taking a drink "But still…I can only take like half of their lengths, and I have to rest for at least a week after that."  
He turned to wink at Talen-Jei.  
"At this point is obvious, but we need one of your rooms for tonight." said Ashfall.  
"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you this. The jarl wants to see you. He wants to give you a little something in thanks for dealing with the thieves' guild…The key to your very own completely furnished Honeyside manor."  
Derk was surprised both at the news that the dragonborn had successfully dissolved the thieves' guild and the fact that Ashfall barely reacted at owning a new house, almost as if he had one in every town.  
"Hey…I hope that doesn't mean you won't spend a few nights with us every now and then." said Talen walking behind the bar and hugged his wife from behind. Wrapping his arms around Keerava's waist and nuzzling her neck. "The old lady here misses a good stretching"  
Keerava chuckled and reached behind to give Talen a spank.  
"Are you sure it's not you the one missing something under your tail?"  
Derkeethus blushed lightly at the open display of lewdness.  
It was actually very common back in black marsh, and certainly something he missed. But the nords have proven to be quite prudish about that. So, argonians usually kept that part of their culture wrapped under covers.  
"My doors will always be open to you. Actually, I'll give you a spare key so you can keep an eye on things when I'm not around."

After a couple more beers. Ashfall and Derkeethus decided to call it a night. They stopped by the Jarl's palace so Ashfall could get the key to his new place.

They finally entered Honeyside manor, standing on the doorframe to admire the place.  
"It looks very cozy" observed Derkeethus "It's definitely better than the old camping tent I have back in Dark Water."  
"heh, wait until you see Dragonfalls or Proudspire."  
Derkeethus followed Ashfall upstairs and smiled as he saw the huge bed.  
Asjfall started removing his armor. Derkeethus inhaled deeply, getting the scent of the other argonian's sweaty body despite the distance.  
"Come on, let's have a good look at you."  
Without saying a word. Derkeethus removed his own clothes, standing naked and erect next to the bed.  
Ashfall was still flaccid, but his uncut member was still impressive even soft. It didn't stay that was tough. As soon as Derkeethus' musk mixed with his own, Ashfall groaned and his cock started twitching and hardening.  
Ashfall got on the bed. Laying on his back and spreading his legs.  
Derkeethus gladly accepted the invitation, crawling on all fours, placing his hands on Ashfall's muscled thighs. He lowered his head until his snout touched the base of Ashfall's cock, right where it met his balls. Derkeethus inhaled deeply and felt his head spinning and his cock spurting precum over Ashfall's tail. He let his tongue out, pressing it against the hot and moist flesh. Both males moaned at the contact. Ashfall moved a hand to caress the back of Derkeethus head as the green reptile started licking all over his cock and balls, gathering the sweat from a day's worth of constant walking. Derkeethus grabbed Ashfall's cock at the base, giving it a squeeze, making the abundant foreskin at the head bunch up and causing the thick veins that nurtured the shaft stand out.  
"French it." said Ashfall moving his right foot and pressing the sweaty sole against Derkeethus' cock, feeling the sticky pre immediately coating his toes.  
Derkeethus moaned and pressed his lips against Ashfall's foreskin, sliding his tongue inside the wrinkled folds and feeling it touch the broad, spongy glans. He gave the base of the shaft another squeeze and was rewarded with a fresh glob of precum.  
Ashfall caught Derkeethus' foreskin between two toes, giving it a slight pull before letting the head slid between them, feeling the foreskin sliding back and even more pre coating his foot. Ashfall moved his other foot to trap Derk's cock between both soles. Creating a warm and wet tunnel for the green argonian to hump. The room was full with the wet, lewd sounds of flesh against flesh, and the occasional moan or grunt.  
Derkeethus felt the hand pressing the back of his head move to cup his chin and move him away from the tasty cock. He licked his lips and looked up.  
"I want us to enjoy eachother a little more before popping the first one."  
Derk grinned and moved up until he was facing Ashfall. Both argonians pressed against eachother, kissing passionately and letting their hands explore their muscled, sweaty bodies.  
Ashfall moved his face lower, licking his way down Derkeethus' neck and to his chest, letting his tongue swipe over the delicious scales again and again. His hands moving to cup Derkeethus' rump and giving his firms cheeks a squeeze. Derk groaned and grabbed the back of Ashfall's head, guiding his licks and slowly leading his tongue up and lifting his arm.  
Ashfall got the message and attacked the musky armpit with hungry licks. They could feel their hard cocks rubbing against eachother and mixing their sweat and precum. Ashfall moaned when he felt Derkeethus' hand moving between them and giving both erections a squeeze.  
The gray argonian finally returned his face to Deerkhetus' sharing another kiss and letting his lover taste his own musk.  
"I'm not going to last much longer." said Derkeethus between pants.  
"Where do you want to cum?" asked Ashfall, giving Derkeethus' neck another lick. "One thing tough…you'll have to lick it clean."  
Derkeethus smiled and moved away from Ashfall to admire the buff argonian's body as he stroked his cock.  
"I wish I could cu a gallon, but I guess I'll just have to go over and over again all night."  
He moved to kneel next to Ashfall's feet, lifting both of them and bringing them to his face.  
"Let's start here and see if I can make it to your head before the sun rises"  
Ashfall chuckled and caressed one of Derkeethus' cheeks with his toes.  
"Well, I suppose we can stay a couple days, should give Balimund more time to finish your armor."  
Derkeethus pressed both feet together and let his tongue out, pressing it against the rough soles and tasting the mixture of scales and sweat.  
Derk loved how he could tell the difference between the sweat from different parts of the male body.  
The armpit musk was somehow the strongest, almost making his eyes water and his head spin whenever he was trapped under a strong male's arm. It also gave him a huge feeling of submissiveness, like he was being overpowered by the other male's scent alone.  
The crotch musk was very different. It was still salty and deep, but it also had the distinct tang of cock and balls. It was especially tasty if it was mixed with other fluids like precum or saliva. Funny thing how, unlike the armpits, it gave Derkeethus a feeling of dominance. Maybe it was the fact of handling something delicate and precious to every male with something potentially dangerous like a mouth full of sharp teeth, or perhaps it was the moans of pleasure from the other guy and knowing he was the source of that pleasure. Either way, Derkeethus loved it.  
The feet were also different. The sweat had a much lighter taste, but it was much richer, mixing with the taste of skin or scales. Plus, the position allowed for a perfect view of the squirming male he was servicing. Which was exactly what was happening right now.  
Ashfall was slowly stroking his cock while Derkeethus washed his toes and soles with saliva.  
Derkeethus' throbbing cock continued releasing a constant stream of precum, signaling how much he was enjoying this.  
After a few minutes, Derkeethus lowered both feet towards his groin, sliding his cock between the saliva slickened soles. Ashfall helped him by clenching his toes every now and then, gently pulling Derk's foreskin, or tracing the thick veins covering the shaft with his big toe. He decided to leave his cock alone, knowing Derk would tend to it properly, just letting it throb over his stomach, coating his abs with pre. Ashfall moved his left foot to the tip of Derk's cock, arching the other foot and sliding Derk's foreskin forwards. Derkeethus felt Ashfall's big toe sliding inside his foreskin and closed his eyes, feeling his entire body shudder and his balls twitching. He held Ashfall's foot firmly and gasped, feelinghis climax shocking his body. Ashfall watched in satisfaction as the white jets of sticky seed splached between his toes, moving his other foot so it could get a nice coating as well.  
Derkeethus bared his teeth, letting go of Ashfall's feet to squeeze the base of his cock with a hand and cup his balls with the other one  
Once Derk's orgasm finally dies, Ashfall lifted his right foot and wiggled his cum covered toes in front of the green argonian's face.  
"It was not a gallon, but I'd say you were quite pent up."  
Derkeethus laughed between heavy pants, taking Ashfall's feet and giving the soles a long lick, letting his tongue slide between the toes and loving the mixture of cum and sweat.  
"Yeah, I had to share a tent with a very prudish and slightly homophobic Breton I was actually two seconds away from a jerk off session when I fell into that trap you rescued me from"  
Ashfall's laugh broke into a moan as Derkeethus continued licking the cum from his feet. At the same time moving his agile tail and rubbing the tip against the sensitive underside of Ashfall's cock.  
"I think I've earned a taste of dragonborn milk. How about…you fuck my face, so you can also drench me in your sweat, slap your balls against my chin and make me gag on your cock before you mark me with your cream?"  
"Oh fuck!" Ashfall's cock throbbed and even squirted precum over his stomach when he heard that.  
The gray argonian stood on the bed with Derkeethus kneeling in front of him, holding Derk's horns with both hands.  
Derkeethus opened his mouth and held onto Ashfall's hips for balance.  
Ashfall waited until he felt Derk's lips pressing against his crotch, giving him a few second to enjoy the tasty cock throbbing against his tongue before moving his hips back until only the tip of his head and his foreskin remained inside Derk's mouth.  
Derk's hands moved to Ashfall's rump and one of them gave him a firm spank.  
Ashfall grunted and started humping his hips, filling the room with with smacking sounds every time he hilted his cock in that wonderful muzzle and his balls slapped Derk's chin.  
Derkeethus just relaxed his throat muscles and closed his eyes, focusing on the wonderful musk that filled his nose and the feeling of his own cock slapping against his stomach in rhythm with Ashfall's thrusts.  
Ashfall leaned over and Derkeethus immediately felt thick and hot droplets of sweat falling over his face, making him suck even harder. Drool and precum falling from the corners of his mouth. One of Derkeethus' fingers sneaked between Ashfall's cheeks, rubbing in circles and feeling the sweat that was running down his back pool in the argonian's crack. Using it as lube, Derkeethus pushed the finger all the way inside in a single shove, effectively punching Ashfall's prostate, making the buff male growl and his knees shake.  
Ashfall lifted his tail and pushed his cock as deep as he could, Making Derkeethus' throat bulge and firing the first spurts of rich see directly into his stomach.  
Ashfall pulled his cock so the rest of his load could fill Derk's mouth. Derkeethus moved the hand that wasn't fingering Ashfall to hold the base of the pulsing member, milking it for the last spurts and sucking noisily.  
Ashfall pulled his cock from Derk's mouth and fell to his knees panting heavily and laughing with orgasmic euphoria. He started licking the mixture of semen and sweat from Derkeethus' face before sharing the bounty in a sloppy kiss. Both argonians collapsed on the bed, still kissing and grinding their sweaty bodies together. Both of their members still rock hard and sending small, pleasurable jolts through their spines as they rubbed together.

"So…now we're milk drinkers?" asked Derkeethus.  
Ashfall laughed and started wrestling Derkeethus, hoping to get him a bit sweatier before going for the next round. 


End file.
